Everywhere
by pixiedust8831
Summary: A NejiTen sonfic. This is my first fanfic. I forgot to put in the story that the song is by Michelle Branch. So yeah, enjoy! I would like to thank Mirach for proofreading the story!


A/N: Okay everybody ready? This is my first fanfic, so I'm rather proud of it, and I like it even if you do not. I chose this pairing because I really happen to **love** Neji and I wasn't sure who to pair him with.

I ended up choosing Tenten because (and I don't know if anyone else noticed it) but her character isn't as developed as the others are. Not saying I don't like her though. She's cool.

Well...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji would be tied up in my closet, along with Gaara.

Tenten straightened up and called out to her training partner as she tried to catch her breath,

"Okay! I'm out of weapons, and I need a breather." Her partner just nodded and they made their way to a nearby bench. Tenten and Neji had been training since early that morning in a secluded forest area outside of Konoha.

It was almost noon now and she was starting to get hungry. She glanced over at the boy beside her. Although only 14, the Hyuuga looked much older. She turned away before he noticed her looking, a small blush on her face. She had always been attracted to Neji, ever since they were academy students.

He had never noticed her, but she had noticed him; his long, thick, dark hair and his eyes seemed to go on forever, looking into then always made her feel like she was looking into eternity. And he was smart too, and talented, the top of their graduating class.

She'd had to pinch herself when she realized she had been assigned to the same squad as him. He finally talked to her, sure the words were few and far between, but hey you had to start somewhere right?

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_the part of you that's driftin' over me._

_And when I wake you're, you're never there._

_And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere._

_You're everywhere._

Of course, it wasn't perfect; they were also on a team with "Spandex of Youth" as Tenten fondly called them to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Gai-sensei or Lee, it was just that they could act so childish. She had to admit, though, the two of them tended to make whatever the group was doing at the time more interesting. She smiled outwardly at her thoughts. A voice broke her concentration.

"What are you smiling about?" Tenten's eyes snapped open and she glanced over at the speaker. Neji was looking at her curiously. She smiled sheepishly,

"Oh, uh, nothing. Um, just wondering where Lee and Gai-sensei are. We haven't seen them yet this morning and not knowing what they're up to tends to worry me. I keep expecting explosions."

Neji nodded, "Gai-sensei told me he was going to be training Lee this morning."

"Oh..." This was becoming awkward. Neji seemed to sense it as well, he stood up.

"Let's take a lunch break. I need to speak with my uncle as it is, we'll meet up here in half an hour, and then go find Gai-sensei and Lee."

"Okay." The Hyuuga wheeled around and headed in the direction of his uncle's house. Tenten stood there for a minute, then slowly trudged in the direction of her own home.

_Just tell me how I got this far._

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are._

'_Cause every time I look you're never there,_

_And every time I sleep you're always there._

Tenten walked through the streets of Konoha slowly. She didn't understand. _"Why doesn't he want to get close to anyone? Okay,"_ she thought, _"so I'm not as pretty as, say, Ino; And I'm not as smart as Sakura, and I don't have a bloodline limit like his cousin, Hinata, but I still care about him."_

Her thoughts carried her all the way to her house. She unlocked the front door and headed into the kitchen. She found a cup of instant ramen and bolted it down. She glanced at the clock; 20 minutes.

"_Good"_ She thought, _"now I have time to head ever early and find all the weapons I left over there."_ Lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten to pick them up. Tenten quickly cleaned up the little mess she made and hurried down to the forest clearing. Kunais and shurikens were scattered everywhere, she'd have a time finding them all, Neji's Heavenly Spin had thrown them all over.

She ran to and fro gathering them all. After counting them, she realized she was one kunai short. She had always prided herself on having an impressive weapons collection, so she couldn't just let it go. She had about 5 minutes until Neji would show up.

Her eyes scanned everywhere, searching for it. She spotted it at the top of a tall tree. Sighing, she jumped from branch to branch to get it. As she was reaching for it, she heard someone calling her name. Unfortunately, glancing down at whoever it was proved to be her downfall...literally.

Tenten cried out as she slipped. Her head smacked a branch on the way down and all she could see were stars.

"_This is it. I'm gonna b_reak _my neck or my back or something else important and my career as a ninja will be over, then I won't get to see Neji again."_ Over reacting? Yes, but it was all she could think of.

She stiffened as she hit something soft, having been expecting the hard ground instead. Strangely enough she didn't hurt much, but the concussion was starting to take effect and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Tenten!" A voice woke her up slightly.

"_Wow!" _she thought with a smile,_ "What a dreamy voice!" _(A/N: OOCness, yes I know, but come on people! She's delirious! She has a freakin concussion for crying out loud!)

"Tenten!" Whoa! Wait a minute! She knew that voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into a very worried, albeit still handsome, face.

_You're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes, it's you I see._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone, I'm not alone._

She groaned and lifted a hand to her head. There was a good sized bump back there. She sat up slowly. "Ugh..."

"Tenten, are you all right?"She froze and she could feel her face heating as she realized he was still holding her.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine!" she stammered, " th-thanks for, uh, saving me...yeah..."

Neji frowned at her, " Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go find Lee and Gai-sensei!"

"Alright..." _"Crap! He still sounds worried." _Now she felt like an idiot. She may have 100 throwing accuracy, but her coordination and balance were still off. She followed behind him as he started off. He seemed to know exactly where he was going

"Hey Neji, where are they training at?"

He turned his head slightly, " They were training, but now Gai-sensei wishes for us to meet him at the bridge."

"Oh." She watched him as he walked. He moved gracefully. She wished she could move like that, but her body didn't quite flow like that.

_I recognize the way you make me feel._

_It's hard to think that you might not be real._

_I sense that now the water's getting deep._

_I try to wash the pain away from me, away from me, away from me._

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the bridge. Gai-sensei and Lee were looking expectantly at them. Gai addressed the three of them.

"Alright! I have decided that instead of your regular training, I shall be testing your ability to locate enemies!" Tenten exchanged a look with Neji. Neither of them like where this was goingGai continued.

"That's right! Here's what will happen, I will go hide somewhere and the three of you will attempt to find me without using special abilities." He looked pointedly at Neji, "The first one to find me will get the rest of the day off, the other two shall have to run 10 laps around Konoha's perimeter! Well what do you think?" Gai asked, striking the nice guy pose.

Tenten stared in disbelief. Then Neji spoke up," Hide-and-Seek?" he asked disdainfully. But Tenten wasn't thinking about that at all, she was cringing inside,

"10 laps!?! Sensei that's impossible!" Gai looked somewhat deflated, then perked right back up again.

"Alright, but 5 laps is as low as I'm going!" Tenten simply hung her head in defeat, meanwhile Lee was jumping up and down.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! Will this really improve our skills?!?!" Gai struck the nice guy pose...again.

"Of course! I did this when I was younger!"

Lee was still jumping, "Alright, well then, go hide quickly that we may start sooner!!!"

Tenten stepped forward, "Wait a minute! What do we have to do, exactly?"

Gai faced the three of them,"All you have to do is find me by only using your 5 senses: taste, touch, sight, smell, and sound. You will pick a tree and face it and count to 100. I will have hidden myself somewhere inside the perimeters of Konoha. I will ring a bell when someone has found me, so pay attention. Winner gets the day off, the losers have to run laps. Got it? Good, now face that tree."

The 3 young ninja turned to the nearest tree and Lee began counting. They heard their sensei leave, but couldn't tell the direction he left in. Upon reaching 100, Lee, who was **really** excited, took off running; leaving Neji and Tenten in the dust. When Tenten realized it was just the two of them, she blushed, the colour dusting her cheeks.

"Well I guess we'd better get started. I don't really want to run 5 laps." Neji didn't say anything, but just started walking. Tenten hurried after his receding back.

_You're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone, I'm not alone._

The two of them were pretty much just wandering. They ended up looking around the forest. Tenten's clothing kept getting caught in briars and thorns. Finally, sick and tired of getting pulled backwards by thorns catching, she grabbed a hold of her pants and yanked as hard as she could. Which wasn't a very good idea. (A/N: I think I mentioned her zero sense of balance earlier.) The momentum of her body going forward and her feet not really having anywhere to go ended with her crashing to the ground.

"Ow!" There was a pretty nasty looking gash on her arm. Neji heard the commotion and turned around. He noted the wound on her arm and pulled out a bandage. Good thing he'd come prepared. He knelt down and began wrapping up her arm. She looked up at him, her face a mixture of embarrassment, appreciation, and sadness.

"I'm sorry." was all she said.

"What do you mean?" Neji glanced up at her and frowned, she looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm always slowing us down. I feel like I'm dragging you guys down to my level as well. I can't do anything right..." Her voice was barely a whisper and tears were beginning to course down her cheeks.

Neji finished bandaging her arm and then placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, faintly surprised.

_And when I touch your hand,_

"You don't slow us down Tenten. And you're not worthless. You are the only person I know who hits the mark 100 of the time."

_It's then I understand._

She looked up at him with wide eyes. He held her gaze with his. She became aware of how dark it had gotten and how close they were.

_The beauty that's within, it's now that we begin._

He hadn't moved, her heart was racing, "Neji?" she said softly.

_You always light my way, I hope there never comes a day._

He slowly leaned in towards her and she did the same, closing her eyes.

_No matter where I go..._

His lips pressed softly against hers.

_I always feel you so._

Time seemed to stop for her.

_You're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes, it's you I see._

_You're everything that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone._

'_Cause you're everywhere to me._

_And when I catch my breath, it's you I breathe._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone._

He pulled back and looked at her. Tenten just stared, but she looked happy. Her tears had disappeared. Neji smiled and stood up, "Come on, let's go find Gai-sensei."

He held out a hand. Smiling, Tenten took it and he pulled her up. Slipping an arm around her waist, they continued their search until a bell sounded in the distance.

"Hurray." Tenten said sarcastically, "5 laps around Konoha." Neji just smiled, at least he would get to spend it with someone worthwhile.

_You're in everyone I see,_

_So tell me; Do you see me?_

Wow, it took me an incredibly long time to type all of this. I got through it though and the result is pretty good in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed. Also it'd be great if you could tell me how I did. Rate and Reply please!


End file.
